<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Break by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417583">Study Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr'>Karita Wyr (karitawyr)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, M/M, School is over, Sirius is a distraction in a good way, Snape teaching Harry, Voldemort still lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes a study break with Sirius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a dictionary challenge fic written in 2003.  The required words are listed at the end of the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter may have graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly, but his education continued.  Voldemort was still at large and dangerous, though one would hesitate to say alive. So Harry toiled away on sunny summer days, learning the Dark Arts in earnest. </p><p>His tutor was Professor Severus Snape, Harry's former Potions teacher and all around annoying git.  Although Harry no longer felt the impulse to demonize the man as he had when he was a student, he would never consider Snape to be the kindest of individuals.  The man had more nasty quirks than the rest of the staff combined, but he knew how to wield a wand. </p><p>One afternoon, Harry stood with his wand upraised, refining his movements for a particularly difficult counter curse when Sirius Black's head popped up through the trapdoor in the classroom floor. </p><p>Harry's curse went wild, setting fire to a zodiac chart tacked to the wall. "That's my fault," Harry said, hurrying to take the blame for his godfather. </p><p>"So chivalry is not dead and buried," Snape said with a sneer.  A swift flick of his wand doused the fire. "What do you want, Black?  Even someone of your obvious opacity should be able to tell that your presence is a hindrance to these proceedings." </p><p>Sirius hoisted himself up into the tower room, looking about with casual indifference before facing Snape. "I think Harry deserves a break.  Have a heart, Snape, or at least attempt to acquire one." </p><p>"A break?  Surely you jest?  I am quite certain the Death Eaters are not interrupting their marauding to partake of a nice Earl Grey and some biscuits.  Potter doesn't need more corrupting from the likes of you." </p><p>"Why if I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried that I might sully Harry's virtue." </p><p>Snape gave a hearty snort.  "By this point, I'd need to take a scalpel to the boy to find a whit of innocence in him." </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>Snape ignored Harry's outburst.  Gesturing out the window, he said with a long-suffering sigh,  "Go. Take him to yonder tower for all I care, but have him back in thirty minutes." </p><p>Harry gave Snape a beaming smile.  "Thanks, professor.  Be back shortly." </p><p>*^* </p><p>"Do you think he knows?"  Harry asked once they were out of earshot. </p><p>"I don't know and I don't care," Sirius said as he backed his young lover into an unoccupied guestroom.  The majority of the time Sirius liked to slowly undress Harry, revealing the young man's trim form centimeter by centimeter, but today they were in a rush.  A spell removed all their clothing and a firm push had Harry sprawled on the bed, legs spread wide in invitation. </p><p>Sirius wasted no time in sampling the delights of his lover's body.  Delicate licks to Harry's sensitive nipples elicited moans of delight. To Sirius, Harry tasted like ripe nectarines, sweet and tart.  He would never get enough of the taste and feel of his lover, not in just one lifetime. </p><p>Continuing to lick and kiss down Harry's writhing body, Sirius lightly stroked Harry's perineum.  Harry trembled in anticipation, opening his legs further and lifting his hips. </p><p>Quickly and thoroughly, Sirius prepared Harry.  When Sirius turned his attention to lubricating his aching cock, Harry lifted his legs to Sirius' shoulders, chanting, "Now, Now. Now!" </p><p>Sirius adored Harry's flexibility.  He entered the younger man in one deep stroke, gazing intently into Harry's brilliant green eyes. </p><p>Need built up between them on top of the love that was always there as they rocked together in wild abandon. Hoarse shouts of completion echoed through the room, and two sated bodies snuggled together.  All too soon Harry jumped up and redressed. </p><p>"Stay," Sirius pleaded.  He stroked his firming cock with two long fingers, eyes hot with renewed desire. </p><p>"I need to get back before Snape has the gall to send Dobby after me." </p><p>Sirius snickered.  "That might be something to hear. 'Why does Harry Potter have Sirius Black's cock up his ass?'" Sirius said, perfectly mimicking the amiable house elf's voice. </p><p>"Well, that just cooled my ardor down.  I must dash."  Harry leaned down and captured Sirius' lips in a sweet kiss. "Tonight?" </p><p>"I'll be waiting for you here."  Sirius whispered as he watched his lover depart. </p><p>The End </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Challenge Words</b>
</p><p>Earnest<br/>
Impulse<br/>
Demonize<br/>
Kindest<br/>
Quirk (used quirks)<br/>
Wield<br/>
Upraise (used upraised)<br/>
Refine (used refining)<br/>
Trapdoor<br/>
Zodiac<br/>
Blame<br/>
Chivalry<br/>
Opacity<br/>
Hindrance<br/>
Jest<br/>
Virtue<br/>
Scalpel<br/>
Yonder<br/>
Majority<br/>
Nectarine (used nectarines)<br/>
Lick<br/>
Perineum<br/>
Flexibility<br/>
Gall<br/>
Amiable</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>